Erindringer
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque no le importaba morir si con eso ellos se salvaban. Después de todo, eran una familia - Terminado
1. Diferencias

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Diferencias

**Palabra:** Muerte

**Personajes: **Islandia&Noruega

**Advertencias:** Triste, profundo (?) y reflexivo… creo.

_Bien, este fic será un conjunto de drabbles con los nórdicos como personajes principales. Es un pequeño reto que me impuse, y en el cual una amiga me ayudó. Ella me dio quince palabras, de las cuales debo sacar un drabble. Espero y les guste este, ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap!_

* * *

**Diferencias**

Islandia lloró, sin poder contenerse.

Frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del canario que había encontrado abandonado el otro día. Su fiel frailecillo le acariciaba el cabello con su pico, tratando de calmarlo, sin embargo, el islándico no lograba parar su llanto.

No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Cada vez que él se encontraba a un animal abandonado y herido, él hacía hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Sin embargo, ellos morían, y el pequeño Islandia no lograba entender el porqué. Su hermano Noruega le había dicho que eso era algo normal en la vida de los humanos y animales; que ellos no eran como los demás. Eran países.

Islandia aún no lograba entender del todo que tenía eso de especial, ni que los diferenciaba de los humanos. Tenían un corazón, sentían, lloraban, reían e incluso amaban. Tal vez él aún no lograse sentir amor por alguna persona, pero sabía que sí lograban tener ese sentimiento. El _amaba_ a su hermano, amaba a Dinamarca, amaba a su frailecillo, amaba a su gente, amaba a los animales que se encontraba y cuidaba. Entonces, ¿qué le hacía diferente, especial?

Notó cómo alguien se acercaba a su lado y posaba su mano sobre su hombro. Alzó la mirada, la cual estaba empañada por culpa de las lágrimas de dolor derramadas. Se encontró con el rostro serio de su hermano, y fue en ese momento que no pudo evitar preguntarle aquella duda que asaltaba su mente. Tomó aire, tratando de quitarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Hermano… ¿qué nos hace diferentes de los demás? — preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

Noruega se arrodilló a su lado, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza y miraba al canario muerto, el cual estaba sobre las palmas de las manos de su hermano menor.

— Nosotros somos países, entiéndelo Ice. No morimos nunca, y para nuestro horror, tampoco olvidamos — suspiró —. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de los humanos y de los animales. Ellos pueden olvidar con el paso del tiempo y borrar las cicatrices, nosotros no. La muerte es otra cosa que ellos tienen y que a nosotros se nos ha arrebatado.

Islandia observó con atención cómo su hermano le quitaba el cuerpo inerte del canario de sus manos, para luego cavar una tumba improvisada en la húmeda y fría tierra de Islandia. Enterró al pajarillo en ella, y juntos guardaron un momento de silencio.

Desde ese día, cada vez que Islandia miraba cómo alguna guerra o crisis se desataba en algún lugar, no podía evitar sentir envidia por los humanos. Ellos olvidaban, ellos morían felices o incluso algunas veces no. Pero ellos, los países, se les había arrebatado aquella posibilidad. Sus cicatrices nunca sanarían.

Y los recuerdos estarían allí, atormentándolo cada vez que cerrara los ojos y sintiese miedo.


	2. El sueño de Suecia

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** El sueño de Suecia.

**Palabra: **Sueño

**Personajes:** Suecia&Finlandia (Sealand de colado xD)

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de los países. Fluff (creo) y meloso

_¡Segundo drabble! Espero y lo disfruten n.n ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero y Su-san no me haya quedado… ¿extraño? En fin, adoré escribir este drabble :B_

* * *

**El sueño de Suecia**

Aunque sonase loco (_muy _loco), Suecia tenía un sueño.

Sí, aquel hombretón de mirada fría y aspecto intimidante (con un gran corazón y poca habilidad para expresarse) tenía un sueño, al igual que la mayoría de las personas y/o países.

Su sueño era despertar algún día y encontrarse con la bella mirada de Tino, su _esposa_. Que este le diese los _buenos días_ entre besos y caricias, y que no parase de repetirle una y otra vez que lo amaba con toda su alma. Que al bajar las escaleras, ya arreglado para ir a alguna junta con sus superiores, se encontrase con un delicioso desayuno ya servido. Que su esposa le pidiese que se quedase un rato más en la casa, para poder _jugar_ un rato. Que Peter, su pequeño hijo adoptado, fuese ordenado y no dejase los juguetes regados por todos lados. Que además, fuese educado, y que no pusiera _peros_ cuando sus padres le pedían amablemente que fuese a casa de Letonia mientras que ellos… _"jugaban"_.

Pero sin duda alguna, su más grande sueño era poder decirle dos simples palabras al pequeño finlandés que vivía con él: _Te amo_.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto no daría Suecia por decir aquellas palabras! Desde hace años (por no decir siglos, milenios…) que le había querido decir eso a Finlandia, sin embargo, su timidez (que llegaba a ser ridículamente grande) se lo impedía. O ya bien, se le trababa la lengua o decía alguna estupidez (o en el peor caso, no decía nada y se ponía serio, lo cual le ocasionaba un trauma a Tino).

Sí… Suecia tenía un gran sueño.

Despertó esa mañana, y por alguna extraña iluminación del cielo, sintió que ese era el día en el que todo lo que deseaba se cumpliría. Pero bueno, había un dicho que decía que no todo se podría tener en esa vida. Y para males del pobre Berwald, él era un país. Sólo tenía una vida.

Abrió los ojos ese día, sólo para encontrarse sólo en la cama. Finlandia se había despertado temprano ya que tenía una junta con sus superiores, así que antes de que el sueco lograse articular un _buenos días_ (con su extraño acento), Tino ya se le había adelantado y le había dicho un rápido saludo que apenas y sí pudo entender. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Suecia un poco deprimido.

Bajó hacia la cocina, no sin antes casi caerse por las escaleras por culpa de un carrito que Sealand había dejado tirado en uno de los escalones. Ya luego le diría al niño que fuese un poco más responsable. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el desayuno que el finlandés le había hecho ya estaba frío, así que para muy mala suerte de él y de Peter tuvieron que comerla así (puesto que él tenía una junta y no le daba tiempo para calentarla).

Cuando llegó a casa, Finlandia ya estaba allí. Pensó que era hora de _jugar_, pero por más que trató de mandarle indirectas, Tino nunca las captó (o fingió, quien sabe). Resignado, tuvo que limitarse a ver la televisión con el resto de su _familia._ Ya entrada la noche, ambos padres decidieron llevar al niño a dormir, y tras contarle un pequeño cuento, este cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia su habitación, y mientras que se preparaban para dormir, Suecia pensó que ese era el momento para decirle a Finlandia de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Se metieron a la cama, apagaron la luz, y justo cuando el finlandés ya se había acomodado para cerrar los ojos, Berwald carraspeó, llamando así su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo, Su-san? — preguntó, preocupado, mientras que se giraba para poder verlo mejor.

El sueco miró su rostro con detenimiento. Aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos violetas lo miraban fijamente, y su cabello rubio caía con gracia en su frente y mejillas. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Se sonrojó, pero Finlandia no pudo verlo debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto. Balbuceó un par de veces, tratando de que las palabras saliesen de sus labios.

— Yo… y-yo… yo…

— ¿Tú…? — insistió Tino, sonriente. Enarcó una ceja y esperó ansioso a lo que Suecia tuviese que decirle.

El sueco respiró profundamente, y con el corazón en la garganta, habló:

— B-bu'nas n'ches — murmuró rápidamente, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba de golpe.

Finlandia lo miró, confundido, para después sonreírle ampliamente.

— Buenas noches también, Su-san.

Tino cerró los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido. Suecia suspiró con pesadez, mientras que abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo del finlandés y lo atraía hacia sí, abrazándolo con ternura.

Lo había hecho de nuevo. No le había podido decir cuánto lo amaba, ni cuanto deseaba poder formar una _verdadera_ familia con él. Cerró los ojos, y después de un rato más, acompañó al finlandés al dulce mundo de los sueños.

Suecia tenía un gran sueño, sí; y tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día lograría hacerlo realidad.


	3. Un día en el parque

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Un día en el parque

**Palabra:** Melancolía

**Personajes:** Dinamarca&Sealand

**Advertencias:** Supongo que ninguna, aunque eso sí, está un poco extraño.

_Bien, este drabble no termina de convencerme. Espero y a ustedes sí. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me animan mucho n.n ¡Pronto traeré el nuevo drabble! Mientras, disfruten este~_

* * *

**Un día en el parque**

Dinamarca no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque al que había decidido ir. Miraba con detenimiento a los niños que jugaban allí, con sus rostros inocentes y sus risas de alegría. Totalmente ajenos a los que les esperaba en un futuro. Sonrió con cierta melancolía al ver a un par de niños jugando en la caja de arena. En cierta manera, le recordaban a él y a sus demás _hermanos_.

Se sintió triste de un momento a otro.

Recordaba aquellos días en los que él apenas era una pequeña nación vikinga. Había estado tan solo al principio… a veces era visitado por su abuelo Germania, pero eran contadas las ocasiones. Y después, llegaron sus hermanos.

El primero había sido Suecia. Vale que en un principio no podían estar juntos ni cinco segundos, porque empezaban a pelearse. Después llegó Noruega. Su querido Norge; aquel chico que lo insultaba, golpeaba, amenazaba y lo maldecía, ¡oh, cuanto lo amaba~! De Noruega siguió Finlandia. Un chico tímido y un tanto asustadizo que nunca se separaba del sueco (y el cual no se le podía hacer enojar, o de lo contrario acabaría muy mal. Fin era pura apariencia linda). Y al final llegó Islandia. El hermanito menor de Noruega y el más inocente de todos.

Habían sido la mejor familia del mundo (claro, sino se contaban las peleas de él y Suecia, los maltratos de Noruega y el hecho de que no eran hermanos de sangre, salvo Norge e Ice), hasta que Suecia y Finlandia se fueron y Noruega e Islandia pidieron sus independencias…

No, no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, todos esos recuerdos felices le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca. Extrañaba mucho sus días en _familia_. Sin darse cuenta, se perdió entre sus pensamientos, recordando con cierta melancolía aquellas veces que había compartido junto a sus hermanos momentos de diversión, aventura, tristezas…

— Tío Dinamarca… — murmuró una vocecita, logrando regresarlo al mundo real.

Bajó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro infantil de Peter. El hijo adoptivo de Suecia y Finlandia. Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó el porqué se encontraba ese día en el parque. El niño había querido salir a jugar, pero sus padres no podían cuidarlo porque tenían unas juntas importantes. Así que Dinamarca se ofreció en llevarlo.

Sonrió, casi sin darse cuenta, para luego inclinarse un poco y acercarse a la pequeña micro nación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sea? — preguntó, curioso y sin perder su sonrisa.

— Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer algo? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Pizza, hot dogs…?

— Mamá dice que esa comida es mala para mi salud — farfulló molesto el niño, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un pequeño puchero —. Dice que cómo estoy en crecimiento, debo de comer cosas más sanas, como verduras y todo eso… ¡puaj!

Dinamarca rió divertido ante las palabras del niño. Le acarició la cabeza, mientras que se acercaba aún más a él y susurraba de manera que pareciese un secreto.

— Te llevaré a comprar una hamburguesa, pero eso quedará entre nosotros, ¿vale? No le diremos a Suecia ni a Fin — Dinamarca guiñó un ojo, y Sealando sonrió emocionado.

— ¡¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! Somos vikingos, ¿no? Y los vikingos siempre cumplen con su palabra.

Sealand lanzó un grito de júbilo, mientras que daba saltos, totalmente emocionado. Dinamarca rió nuevamente, olvidando completamente todos esos recuerdos que le hacían sentir mal.

Puede que no fuese un hermano ejemplar para los demás, y puede que a veces fuese un idiota sin remedio. Sin embargo, adoraba cuidar a su pequeño _sobrino_, tal vez porque este lograba comprenderlo mejor que los demás. O tal vez, porque a su lado ya no se sentía tan solo, y de alguna manera u otra, aquel sentimentalismo amargo que se apoderaba de su corazón desapareciera, sólo para dejar felicidad.

Y un montón de buenos recuerdos que sin duda alguna, serían su más grande tesoro por el resto de su vida.


	4. Clases de baile

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Clases de Baile.

**Palabra:** Baile

**Personajes:** Dinamarca&Noruega

**Advertencias: **Gakuen Hetalia y un intento frustrado de DenNor

_Bien~… este es mi primer intento romántico de un DenNor. Espero y me haya quedado bien. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Disfruten de este capítulo~_

* * *

**Clases de Baile**

— Un, dos, tres; un, dos tres…

Dinamarca tragó saliva, un tanto nervioso. Trataba de seguir lo mejor que podía los pasos del pequeño noruego que apretaba su mano con fuerza y que le regañaba con insultos cada vez que se equivocaba.

Faltaba una semana para el musical de la escuela. Se suponía que para entonces, Dinamarca ya debería de haberse aprendido los pasos que les encargó el maestro Roma. Sin embargo, él había preferido jugar videojuegos o leer historietas en vez de practicarlos, por lo que ahora se encontraba ensayando con Noruega.

Había sido difícil convencer al noruego de que le enseñara. Tuvo que rogarle, ponerse de rodillas y perseguirlo durante todo el día – claro está, que también tuvo que soportar los golpes e insultos del pequeño rubio –. Pero ahora que había logrado su objetivo, era hora de concentrarse en las lecciones.

Era casi un hecho que él había nacido con dos pies izquierdos. Noruega ya no sentía los pies por los pisotones que le había acomodado el danés, y para colmo, este no ponía nada de su parte para intentar mejorar. Juraba que si lo volvía a pisar, esta vez lo dejaría en coma por los golpes que le daría. Aún quería caminar. Con un suspiro, Noruega alzó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Dinamarca.

El danés murmuraba en voz baja los pasos, mientras que tenía su vista fija en sus pies, tratando de no pisar al nórdico menor. Giraron, y Dinamarca se tambaleó un poco, pero por suerte no cayó. Noruega lo sujeto con fuerza de la mano, mientras que fruncía el ceño y hacía sentir pequeño al danés con su mirada.

— Concéntrate — le exigió.

Dinamarca asintió, y así comenzaron nuevamente desde el inicio. Uno dos tres, uno dos tres. Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del danés, sin saber que también se escapaban de sus labios. Miraba con atención sus movimientos, procurando no lastimar más de lo que ya estaba al noruego. Sin que Noruega se diese cuenta, Dinamarca se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Norge miraba sin mirar hacia el suelo, siguiendo sus torpes pasos. Su rostro estaba serio, cómo siempre; y por un momento se preguntó si el chico no había sonreído nunca. Trató de imaginárselo con una sonrisa, y pronto se vio negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aunque la imagen era linda, había algo que no cuadraba allí. Noruega era Noruega por su expresión sin sentimientos y por su humor. Si el noruego sonreía, entonces dejaría de ser _él_. Dejaría de ser _su_ Norge.

Noruega miró confundido al danés una vez que sintió su intensa mirada sobre su persona. Alzó una ceja, y al ver que Dinamarca se limitaba a sonreírle, frunció el ceño molesto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? — le preguntó, parando de bailar por un momento.

La sonrisa de Dinamarca se amplió, al mismo tiempo que las manos que lo sujetaban ejercían mayor presión. Noruega le miró sorprendido. No es que le doliera, tampoco que le molestase que sus manos estuviesen unidas; lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que el danés lo sujetase de aquella forma tan… ¿tierna?

Pareciera que no quisiera separarse de él nunca…

Noruega se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

— Gracias, Norge — susurró Dinamarca, mientras que un extraño brillo se hacía presente en sus ojos azules.

— D-deja de decir tonterías y sigamos p-practicando — balbuceó el noruego, nervioso y sonrojado, mientras que desviaba la mirada.

Dinamarca rió por lo bajo y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, siguiendo obedientemente las órdenes que le daba el pequeño rubio. Tal vez no fuese muy bueno bailando, pero si con eso lograba estar cerca de Noruega, entonces no practicaría nunca.

Porque prefería sacar una mala nota en teatro, sólo para poder pedirle nuevamente al noruego que volviese a ser su tutor de baile.


	5. Nieve

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Nieve.

**Palabra:** Sufrimiento

**Personajes:** Suecia&Finlandia

**Advertencias: **Uso de los nombres humanos de Suecia y Finlandia. Bad!Rusia. Basado en la Gran Guerra del Norte, donde Suecia perdió sus territorios en Finlandia. Un Finlandia un poco OoC… creo.

_No sé qué me pasa últimamente, porque este drabble no me termina de convencer. Ah quedado un poco extraño D: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero y les guste este drabble._

* * *

**Nieve**

Hacía ya varios años desde que Suecia le había dicho que lo quería.

Recordaba esos días a su lado. El sueco no paraba de decirle _esposa_, y él no paraba de regañarle diciendo que era hombre y que no era su esposa. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, habían sido tiempos felices. A su lado, Finlandia se sentía protegido. Sabía que a pesar de la apariencia hostil de Suecia, él era amable y tierno por dentro, sólo que le costaba admitirlo.

Ahora esos días se le hacían muy lejanos.

Estaba en el campo de guerra, luchando junto a su gente para liberar sus tierras de los rusos. Ya tenían varios años en guerra, y Rusia ya había tratado de invadirlo en una ocasión, pero se había retirado a luchar contra Turquía. Pudo respirar tranquilo por un tiempo, sin embargo, pronto el ruso regresó para terminar lo que había empezado.

A pesar de que sabía defenderse y era fuerte, no podía evitar tener miedo. Rusia se había vuelto alguien de temer en esos últimos años, y ahora que tenía esa alianza con Dinamarca, Noruega, Sajonia y Prusia, se había vuelto más fuerte. Suecia había ido a protegerlo, pero ahora, entre tantos cadáveres y humo, no lograba encontrarlo.

Se sentía desprotegido, solo, _débil_. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era terminar con la invasión y regresar a casa junto con el sueco. Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que eso era una pesadilla, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección que aquello era la cruda realidad y que se encontraba en el campo de guerra.

Vio cómo mataban a uno de sus soldados a unos cuantos metros de él, y fue en ese momento en el que vio su vida pasar como película en su mente. Recordó casi con exactitud un día en el que se encontraba comiendo en el jardín con el sueco. El clima era hermoso y las aves producían una sensación de paz con su canto.

Fue ese día en el que Berwald le dijo que lo quería, que lo amaba. Y ese día, fue la primera vez que el finlandés lo rechazó.

No lo amaba. Tino sólo lo quería como un amigo, un compañero, un camarada. Supo que Suecia se había puesto triste ante aquellas palabras, y aunque lo más común es que se alejase de su lado, Berwald no lo hizo. Siempre se mantuvo con él, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo…

Y si entonces él no lo amaba, ¿por qué se encontraba buscando al sueco con desesperación?

El miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo al encontrar un par de cadáveres del ejército sueco. Se repitió una y otra vez que Suecia estaba bien; que él era fuerte y que nunca lograría pasarle nada. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo mientras que corría por el campo de batalla, esquivando los ataques del enemigo y propinando otros.

Su corazón latió lleno de felicidad y alivio cuando divisó a lo lejos a Berwald, con su capa ondeando por culpa del viento gélido que azotaba el lugar. Sonrió, casi sin pensarlo, y justo cuando se disponía a llamarlo, sucedió lo que más temía.

Una espada atravesó el pecho del sueco, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, logrando dejar a la vista a su atacante. Rusia sonreía ampliamente, con aquella maldad brillando en sus ojos violetas. Finlandia gritó, horrorizado, mientras que el miedo lo dejaba petrificado en su lugar.

Vio cómo Berwald lo miraba por encima de su hombro. A pesar de que la sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios, se encontraba sonriendo. Tino se dio cuenta de que trataba de tranquilizarlo, y eso sólo hizo que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Sintió como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo, y observó como estos se teñían de rojo a causa de la sangre que salía del cuerpo del sueco.

Rusia rió, mientras que quitaba la espada del cuerpo de su enemigo y pateaba a Suecia en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo. Tino corrió a su lado, asustado al ver que él no se levantaba y que la sangre salía rápidamente. Gritó, lo llamó por su nombre, trató de evitar que la sangre siguiese brotando; pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

Sintió como el ruso lo sujetaba del cabello y lo obligaba a separarse del cuerpo inerte del sueco. Trató de liberarse, trató de golpearlo o de herirlo, pero sus movimientos eran torpes debido al shock emocional que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Poco a poco fue alejado de Suecia, y por más que lo llamó, este nunca abrió los ojos para despedirse de él…

… Pasaron los años. Finlandia ahora vivía en la casa de Rusia.

Sabía que Suecia había perdido la guerra después de que él fuese conquistado por Rusia, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por la salud del sueco. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras que observaba por la ventana de su habitación como la nieve caía con gracia al suelo.

Sentía cómo su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, cómo el sufrimiento le oprimía con tal fuerza el pecho que le costaba trabajo respirar. Se suponía que él no lo quería como algo más que amigos; se suponía que él no debía de sentir esto por Berwald. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le dolía estar separado de él? ¿Por qué le dolía el pensar que probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver?

Ante ese pensamiento, Finlandia se asustó.

No, él quería volver a ver a Suecia. Quería volver estar a su lado; sentirse protegido, feliz, libre… A pesar de que Rusia no lo trataba como a sus demás subordinados y le daba cierta libertad, se sentía como un ave enjaulada.

Quería su libertad. Quería irse de allí y encontrarse con ese par de ojos color turquesa que le transmitían cariño y seguridad.

Se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza, mientras que su rostro tomaba una expresión seria y amenazante. Ya había tomado una decisión. Regresaría con Suecia, costase lo que le costase. Tenía que volver a verlo, hablar con él una vez más.

Ese día, Finlandia declaró su independencia a Rusia.


	6. Hora del Té

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Hora del té.

**Palabra:** Juego

**Personajes: **Dinamarca&Sealand

**Advertencias: **Fem!Sealand y Fem!Finlandia. Un poco extraño, además de un Dinamarca con vestido y un Inglaterra con un teléfono con cámara.

_¡Otro drabble del tío más sexy del mundo! Adoro esta relación tío/sobrino que tienen Sealand y Dinamarca, creo que haré más fics de ellos xD ¡En fin! Gracias por sus reviews, puede que en algún futuro les traiga la continuación del drabble anterior ;D ¡Sin más, disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Hora del Té**

— Dígame señor Kumajiro, ¿desea un poco más de té?

El pequeño oso polar alzó su cabeza para mirar a la pequeña niña rubia que le había hablado. Traía puesto un pequeño saco negro junto con un sombrerito de copa a juego. Después de un momento de silencio, ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Sealand — repitió la niña sin perder la sonrisa —. ¿Quiere más té?

— No, gracias — respondió el oso, para luego seguir comiendo la galletita que tenía en su plato.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Din? — preguntó, mirando ahora a la _'mujer'_ que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Dinamarca suspiró, mientras que se preguntaba por milésima vez cómo es que su querida _sobrina_ le había convencido de que usase un vestido para poder jugar a las muñecas con la nueva bajilla de porcelana que Tinna le había comprado. Sin evitarlo, lanzó nuevamente un suspiro, esta vez cargado de lástima hacia sí mismo en cuanto lo recordó.

Suecia y Finlandia habían salido para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, sin embargo, habían estado a punto de cancelarlo al no encontrar a alguien que cuidase de su pequeña hija adoptiva. Patty se había negado a quedarse con Arthur, e Islandia y Noruega tampoco podrían cuidarla ya que estarían ocupados por culpa de asuntos políticos con sus jefes. Así que cómo buen tío que era, había accedido a cuidar de la niña.

Lo malo es que él no conocía nada sobre juegos femeninos, y por más que había tratado de convencer a la pequeña de jugar un poco de americano, la niña se había negado y le había pedido jugar a las muñecas. Dinamarca se negó, puesto que consideraba – y _considera_ – que esos juegos eran tontos y aburridos.

Claro está, tuvo que retractarse rápidamente de sus palabras cuando Patty comenzó a llorar. Así que ahora se encontraba allí, en la habitación de Sealand, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera frente a una mesa del mismo material, adornada de manteles rosas y tacitas con diseños de flores. Suspiró por tercera vez al ver de reojo su ropa.

Su sobrina lo había obligado – literalmente hablando, ¡él era el Gran Reino de Dinamarca, nadie lo obligaba a nada! – a usar un vestido de encajes rosas con moños rojos que había usado alguna vez Finlandia en su adolescencia. Además de que la niña le había maquillado y ahora sus labios eran de un intenso color carmín y sus ojos tenían una ligera sombra rosa. Claro está, evitó pensar en las incomodas zapatillas de tacón que estaba calzando, y en el hecho de que el vestido le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas masculinas – sin depilar ni nada –.

No quería imaginarse lo que harían Inglaterra, Suecia o Noruega si lo vieran. Su hombría se vendría abajo…

— Señorita Din, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó Sealando con inocencia.

Dinamarca la miró fijamente. Sus mejillas tenían sus típicas chapitas, y sus ojos grandes y expresivos brillaban con inocencia, dándole un aspecto más tierno del que por sí ya tenía. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, mientras que le tendía su pequeña taza de porcelana a la niña.

— Nada querida — le dijo, con la voz más femenina y chillona que pudo hacer —. Me encantaría un poco más de té, por favor.

Patty sonrió ampliamente, mientras que comenzaba a servirle más leche con chocolate a su _'tía'_ – ya que odiaba el té y además este le recordaba a cierto cejón rubio – y le platicaba sobre cómo se convertiría en un gran imperio dentro de un par de años.

Dinamarca se limitaba a asentir, atento a todo lo que dijese la niña, mientras que le daba pequeños sorbos a su leche con chocolate. A su lado, Kumajiro y Puffy – las mascotas de Canadá e Islandia respectivamente – se peleaban por la última galleta de chocolate, pero prefirió ignorarlos, al igual que ignoró el hecho de que ellos estuviesen vestidos como hombres y él no.

Podría odiar vestirse cómo mujer, e incluso podía odiar que le peinaran con dos coletas – se horrorizó cuanto pensó en que ese peinado no le favorecía en nada –, sin embargo, si aquello volvía feliz a su querida sobrina, no le importaba. Él haría lo que fuese por ella, con tal de verla sonreír alegremente cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento…

—… Oh~, esto es puro oro — murmuró Inglaterra, quien se encontraba tras la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su pequeña hermana y sacaba su celular.

— ¡Inglaterra-san! — le regañó Finlandia, ligeramente molesta. Miró fijamente a su esposo, tratando de que este también le dijese algo al inglés.

Berwald murmuró un pequeño regaño, y aunque mostrase ese rostro serio de siempre, por dentro no aguantaba la risa. Ya luego se acordaría de pedirle una copia de la foto a Arthur…


	7. Hermandad

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Hermandad

**Palabra: **Alegría

**Personajes:** All Nordics&Sealand

**Advertencias:** Chibi!Nordics

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los nórdicos junto con el pequeño Sealand. Puede que no hayan sido la mejor familia de todas, pero sus momentos felices debieron de tener, ¿no? ¡Espero y les guste este drabble!_

* * *

**Hermandad**

— Nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce… ¡Listos o no, allí voy! — anunció un pequeño Dinamarca, mientras que se destapaba sus ojitos.

Miró a su alrededor. El bosque en el que se encontraba estaba en silencio y no se veía a nadie por los alrededores. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a caminar.

Se asomó por debajo de las rocas, entre los pastizales más altos y entre las raíces de los árboles; pero allí no había nadie. Se rascó la nuca, pensativo. ¿Dónde se habrían metido sus hermanos? Frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto. Odiaba que le tocase buscar a los demás cada vez que jugaban a las escondidas, siempre tardaba mucho en encontrarlos y eso le enojaba.

Pateó una piedrita que se encontraba frente a él, para luego seguir buscando. El tiempo pasaba rápido para él, y para colmo, su paciencia no era infinita, así que en cuestión de minutos se encontró llamando a los demás a gritos.

— ¡Fin, Ice, Norge, Su! ¿Dónde están? — gritó por enésima vez, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

Se asustó ligeramente al ver que se encontraba perdido. Nunca había ido por esos lugares, y no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios se habían escondido los demás. Mordió con fuerza su labio, tratando de mantener la calma. ¡Él era un vikingo, no podía asustarse! Respiró hondo, para luego armarse de valor y seguir su camino, aunque no supiese cual era.

Después de un rato, pensó en darse por vencido de una vez por todas y decirles a los demás que se rendía. No pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomasen por la comisura de sus ojos. Odiaba jugar a las escondidas, ¡nunca ganaba! Se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras que sollozaba un poco y se limpiaba las lágrimas, un tanto molesto. No debía de llorar, no debía de…

¡¿Esa había sido la capa de Su?

Se levantó de golpe, ignorando el hecho de que aún seguía lagrimando. Allí, detrás del árbol que se encontraba frente a él había alguien. O mejor dicho, se _encontraban_. Notó que una de esas personas se removía un poco, haciendo que un trozo de su ropa se notase. Sonrió al comprobar que sin duda alguna, era la capa de Suecia.

Corrió silenciosamente hasta el árbol, y se asomó ligeramente, tratando de que no lo vieran. Suecia y Finlandia se estaban asomando por el otro extremo del árbol, tratando de ver dónde se había metido él. Sonrió con malicia, mientras que a pasos lentos se acercaba a ellos por detrás.

— ¡Un dos tres por Suecia y Finlandia! — gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que los nombrados pegasen un brinco por el susto.

Un ruido se escuchó desde lo más alto del árbol, y para sorpresa de Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia cayeron de entre las hojas de los árboles. De un brinco se acercó a ellos y los sujetó rápidamente de los hombros.

— ¡Un dos tres por Norge e Ice! — canturreó alegre, para luego comenzar a dar saltitos y a festejar el hecho de que había encontrado de una vez por todas a sus _hermanos_.

Finlandia y Suecia se reunieron con Noruega e Islandia, quienes contemplaban como el danés festejaba su victoria. El noruego suspiró, molesto, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Finlandia le sonrió, mientras que le tocaba con disimulo el hombro y le suplicaba con la mirada que sonriera tan siquiera un poco.

Los cuatro habían acordado dejar ganar a Dinamarca ya que se sentían mal por el hecho de que este nunca lograse encontrarlos. Suecia y Noruega no habían querido al principio, pero terminaron accediendo. No habría nada de malo si lo dejaban ganar tan siquiera una vez, ¿verdad? Además de que les hacía sentir… _bien_ que su _'hermano'_ mayor estuviese alegre.

Los cuatro suspiraron, para después convencer al danés de que ya era muy tarde y que lo mejor era regresar a casa para descansar un poco…

* * *

— ¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas!

Suecia y Finlandia miraron sorprendidos a su _hijo_, mientras que Noruega se atragantaba con su café, Islandia dejaba de leer el manga que Japón le había prestado y Dinamarca sonreía ampliamente por la emoción.

— No sé, Sea-kun… — murmuró un tanto nervioso el finlandés, haciendo que la pequeña micro nación inflara los cachetes molesto.

— ¡Por favor~! — suplicó, mientras que ponía carita de perrito a medio morir, sabiendo que sus padres no se resistían a esa mirada.

— ¡Anda, Fin! ¡Di que sí! — dijo Dinamarca, para luego ponerse a un lado de su _sobrino_ e imitar su mirada.

Suecia enarcó una ceja, dudando seriamente en que la cara de Dinamarca lograse convencer a su esposa y a Noruega, quien no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue el noruego quien habló antes de que Finlandia lograse decidirse entre aceptar o no la propuesta.

— Bien, bien, de acuerdo — murmuró, dejando su café sobre la mesa. Dinamarca y Sealand lanzaron un grito de júbilo mientras que alzaban los brazos en señal de victoria — ¡Pero sólo será un rato! — aclaró.

— ¡Yo cuento, yo cuento! — pidió Dinamarca, sonriente.

Los cuatro nórdicos restantes se miraron fijamente, con la duda dibujada en sus rostros. A sus mentes acudió el recuerdo de aquella vez que jugaron a las escondidas de pequeños, y en la cual dejaron ganar al danés sólo porque no les gustaba verlo triste.

— Eh… Den-niisan… no creo que sea buena idea… — murmuró Islandia, mientras que en su mente trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras para no herir los sentimientos del que alguna vez fue su _hermano_.

— ¿Y si mejor dejamos que Sealand cuente? — sugirió Finlandia, nervioso.

Todos voltearon a ver rápidamente a Dinamarca, quien parecía estar pensando en aquella posibilidad. Prácticamente; Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia estaban al borde de sus asientos – incluso Suecia, pero él lo disimulaba más –, esperando con ansias a lo que dijese el danés. Después de un rato, él suspiro, mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Sealand gritó alegre, mientras que daba saltitos de la emoción y trataba de apresurar a los demás para salir a jugar de una vez.

Mientras que salían de la casa, los nórdicos no pudieron evitar recordar aquellos días en los que aún eran una familia. _Hermanos_. Suspiraron, para luego sonreír y seguir a la pequeña micro nación.

Tal vez ya no fuesen una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero los cinco sabían que aquel lazo que los unía no se podría romper nunca. Y el hecho de estar jugando nuevamente a las escondidas como cuando eran pequeños se los demostraba…


	8. Entre Pasteles, Independencia y Deseos

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Entre Pasteles, Independencia y Deseos.

**Palabra: **Risa

**Personajes:** Dinamarca&Islandia

**Advertencias:** Supongo que ninguna. Una pequeña frase en danés que significa "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un Noruega enojado y con pastel a la mano.

_Este me ha quedado algo extraño. Se me ocurrió mientras que agonizaba por la sola idea de que entraré a clases pronto D: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero y este drabble sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Entre Pasteles, Independencia y Deseos**

Islandia suspiró, al mismo tiempo que miraba a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Noruega se encontraba sirviendo un poco de refresco en los vasos de los demás invitados. Finlandia ponía unas cuantas velas sobre el pastel que yacía frente a él. Suecia se encargaba de poner los últimos arreglos sobre el techo. Y por último estaba Sealand, parado a su lado, mirándolo un tanto curioso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ice? — le preguntó, mientras que enarcaba una de sus gruesas cejas.

Islandia sonrió, de manera un tanto torcida, mientras que trataba de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

— No, nada.

Pero la verdad es que sí pasaba algo.

Ese era el día de su cumpleaños. 17 de Junio. Realmente no era una fecha que le gustase recordar, pero no podía evitarlo; después de todo, los países nunca olvidan. Y es por eso que a su mente acudían los recuerdos del día en el que había proclamado su independencia del Reino de Dinamarca.

Aún recordaba con exactitud el rostro del danés cuando le presentó su acta de Independencia. En aquellos días las cosas estaban caóticas con eso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y más con eso de la ocupación alemana en los territorios daneses. Sus jefes le habían convencido de pedir ser una republica fuera del parlamento danés, y él, al ver las libertades que se tomaban los demás países, aceptó aquella propuesta.

En ese entonces, por mucho que no le gustase admitirlo, aún era un niño. Siempre había creído que cuando pidiese su independencia, todos lo felicitarían, incluyendo a Dinamarca. Pero lo que pasó fue casi todo lo contrario. Dinamarca no sonrió ese día, sus ojos se opacaron y parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. No fue, hasta años después, que comprendió el motivo de la mirada del danés.

Dinamarca era casi como Rusia. Odiaba estar solo. Recordaba que cuando todos eran niños y vivían en la misma casa, Dinamarca siempre se la pasaba riendo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera. Pero en cuanto Finlandia y Suecia se fueron, aquella sonrisa comenzó a volverse vacía, para luego perder toda la sinceridad en cuanto Noruega también se fue.

Y ahora él se había ido. Lo había dejado completamente solo.

Mordió su labio con fuerza, sintiendo como aquel sentimiento de culpa apretaba su corazón. A pesar de que ahora era un país independiente y de que su gente era feliz, no podía evitar sentir que fue un poco egoísta aquel día. No había pensado nunca en Dinamarca; en cómo se sentiría, en que pensaría…

Había sido un niño muy egoísta.

— ¡Tío Dinamarca! — gritó Sealand, contento.

Islandia salió de sus pensamientos, sólo para contemplar como el _mayor_ de los nórdicos entraba a la casa y se revolvía los cabellos a la pequeña micro nación. Con cierta nostalgia el islandés recordó que esto solía hacer con él cuando era pequeño…

— ¡Hey, Ice, _Tillykke med fødselsdagen_! — le gritó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Islandia se quedó estático en su sitio, para luego sonreír ligeramente y corresponder el abrazo.

Eso siempre pasaba en todos sus cumpleaños. Dinamarca siempre llegaba y le sonreía, para luego abrazarlo y darle un enorme regalo. Al principio Islandia se preguntó porque el danés no lo odiaba por dejarlo sólo, o porque le sonreía de aquella manera tan fraternal cuando llegaba esta fecha. Él aún recordaba el dolor en el rostro de Dinamarca, ¿acaso el danés se había olvidado por completo de ello?

Optó por dejar de pensar en ello durante un momento, al ver cómo los cuatro nórdicos (y la micro nación) se acercaban y comenzaban a cantarle un _"feliz cumpleaños"_ en su idioma. Sonrió nuevamente, y supuso que la razón del porqué Dinamarca no lo odiase es porque, de una manera muy extraña, eran hermanos. Y los hermanos siempre estaban juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Rió divertido cuando Noruega le lanzó un pedazo de pastel en la cara al danés, cuando este trató de abrazarlo y llenarle la cara a besos. También rió cuando Sealand le pidió de favor que deseara una hermanita para él cuando apagase sus velas. Miró disimuladamente al finlandés y le dijo que no podía prometer nada.

— Pide un deseo, Ice — le dijo Finlandia, mientras que todos esperaban a que apagase las velas.

El islandés contempló a todos en la sala, cerró los ojos y exhaló una bocanada de aire. El olor a humo llenó su nariz, y sonrió.

Ser una familia (una muy dispareja), eso era lo que él en realidad deseaba.


	9. Cuentos a medianoche

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Cuentos a medianoche.

**Palabra:** Enfermedad.

**Personajes: **Noruega&Sealand

**Advertencias: **Uso de los nombres humanos de Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand. Mención de la vieja leyenda nórdica de "El mito de Balder". ¿Ligera mención de DinamarcaxNoruega?

_Otro drabble súper fumado xD Mientras que pensaba en otra historia, noté que la mayoría de las que se me ocurrían eran sobre Dinamarca, y pensé en cambiarle. Ahora surgió Noruega como el segundo tío sexy de Sealand xD El pobre Din sentirá su puesto amenazado (LOL) ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero y les guste este drabble~_

* * *

**Cuentos a Medianoche**

Noruega suspiró, mientras que pasaba las hojas de su libro sin tomarle mucha importancia. A su lado, Sealand lo contemplaba fijamente, envuelto entre tantas sábanas, con el fin de que no se resfriara más de lo que ya estaba.

Suecia y Finlandia habían tenido que salir por culpa de una junta importante, Dinamarca se encontraba visitando a Alemania por cuestiones de política e Islandia estaba ocupado con lo de su volcán. Así que nadie podía cuidar de la pequeña micro nación que había caído enferma por culpa de un resfriado.

Nadie excepto él. Y aunque tratase de negarlo, Noruega estaba preocupado por su _sobrino_, así que se ofreció a cuidarlo (alegando de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y esas cosas).

Enarcó una ceja cuando sintió la mirada del rubio sobre su persona. Se giró para mirarlo fijamente, sólo para encontrarse de frente con sus ojos azules y curiosos. El noruego cerró su libro, mientras que se acomodaba en su silla para poder encarar de frente al niño.

— ¿Todavía no te duermes? — le preguntó.

— Mamá… snif… siempre me cuenta algo para dormir… snif — le respondió Peter con la voz entrecortada y sorbiendo con la nariz.

Noruega suspiró por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche. Miró el reloj y notó que ya casi era medianoche. Si Suecia o Finlandia se enteraban de que por su culpa su hijo se había desvelado, lo más seguro es que le regañarían (aunque no entendía porque dejaban que el niño se durmiese hasta casi las dos de la madrugada cuando visitaba a Dinamarca, pero bueno, eso era otra historia).

— Bien, pero será un cuento rápido, ¿entendido? — le dijo, serio. El niño asintió, mientras que se acomodaba en su cama para poder dormirse —. ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

— No sé, mamá siempre me cuenta un cuento diferente cada noche — le dijo el niño, con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

El noruego frunció el ceño, mientras que se rascaba la frente pensativo. Vale que él le había contado infinidad de cuentos a Islandia cuando era pequeño, pero ahora no lograba recordar uno que le llamase mucho la atención. Además de que todos los cuentos que se sabía eran viejas leyendas nórdicas que en algún tiempo Dinamarca también le había contado.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se posó en sus labios, mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el pequeño rubio, quien lo miraba impaciente.

— ¿Te sabes el cuento de Balder? — le preguntó.

Sealand negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Bien, entonces creo que ese será — murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el niño. Redujo su voz hasta casi parecer un susurro, tratando de así crear una atmosfera para comenzar a relatar. Recordó, casi sin querer, que Dinamarca hacía lo mismo cuando eran niños y se reunían frente a una fogata para contar historias de ese tipo —. Hace mucho tiempo existía un dios de nombre Balder. Era el hijo de Odín, el dios de los dioses, además de ser el más querido y el más hermoso de todas las deidades nórdicas.

"Un día, Balder empezó a tener sueños dónde él moría, por lo que todos los dioses decidieron protegerlo. Su madre Frigg hizo que todas las cosas; animales, venenos, plantas, enfermedades, juraran que nunca lastimarían a su hijo, y estas aceptaron.

"Cómo se volvió invencible…

* * *

— Gracias por cuidarlo, Norge — murmuró un cansado Finlandia, mientras que dejaba su chaqueta sobre el perchero al igual que el sueco que se encontraba detrás de él.

— No fue problema — murmuró Noruega, mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros y miraba disimuladamente hacia las escaleras, preocupado porque la pequeña micro nación se despertase o le ocurriese algo.

El finlandés y el sueco notaron aquel gesto por parte del noruego, y no pudieron evitar sonreír (aunque en Suecia no se notó tanto aquella sonrisa). Noruega tomó su chaqueta y su bufanda del perchero, con intención de irse de una vez a su casa. Antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta de salida, detuvo su andar, y se giró para mirar a los otros dos nórdicos, quienes lo miraron confundidos.

— Este… yo… — comenzó a decir el noruego, levemente nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y su semblante volvió a ser frío, a pesar de que se podía ver claramente la calidez y el cariño en sus ojos —. Si necesitan que les vuelva a cuidar a Sealand, no duden en llamarme — murmuró.

— De acuerdo — dijo Finlandia, mientras que asentía.

Noruega se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la casa. Finlandia sonrió, mientras que trataba de que sus ojos no se le cerrasen por culpa del sueño, para luego encaminarse hacia el cuarto de su _hijo_, seguido de cerca por Suecia.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mientras que contemplaba a un dormido Sealand. Este seguía envuelto entre varias sabanas, con Hanatamago durmiendo sobre sus pies. Y en su cara, había una enorme sonrisa. Tino murmuró un ligero _buenas noches_, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Berwald.

Tal vez sería buena idea pedirle al noruego que le cuidase una que otra vez al pequeño… aunque eso significase que _cierto_ danés se molestase un poco.


	10. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Obsesión

**Palabra:** Amor

**Personajes:** Dinamarca&Suecia

**Advertencias:** Amor obsesivo, sangre y violencia. Bad!Denmark. Uso de los nombres humanos de Suecia (Berwald) y Dinamarca (Mathias). Ligera mención de SuFin y DenNorge. Basado en "El baño de sangre de Estocolmo".

_OMG! La primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias con varias parejas implicadas (?). Me siento realizada xD ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero la escuela me está absorbiendo más de lo que esperaba D: Aún así, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero y disfruten de este drabble. Perdón si los personajes me quedaron un poco OoC, trataré de seguir mejorando._

_Disfruten la lectura~._

* * *

**Obsesión**

Sonrió, de aquella manera encantadora y tranquila que llegaba a estresar a Noruega de vez en cuando (o tal vez siempre).

Contempló con aire divertido cómo las casas ardían a su alrededor, cómo la sangre manchaba todo a su paso, cómo las personas corrían y gritaban por su vida. Sonrió aún más al contemplar cómo su ejército masacraba a toda esa gente; a la gente que provenía del país que ahora se encontraba a sus pies, herido e indefenso.

Se agachó para contemplar el rostro del sueco. Estaba perdido en algún punto del fuego, lleno de sangre y con una mueca de consternación total y sorpresa. Dinamarca soltó una risa un tanto divertida, mientras que sujetaba el mentón de Suecia con una mano y lo obligaba a que lo mirase fijamente. Al mirarlo de aquella manera (tan débil, tan cansado, tan vulnerable), comprendió porqué el finlandés se había fijado en él.

— Mira a tu pueblo — le dijo, pero el sueco no despegaba su vista del fuego —. Mírate, Berwald — susurró, usando su nombre humano. Ahora el representante del país sueco lo miró fijamente, y por un momento el danés pudo ver un destello de odio y resentimiento hacia su persona en los ojos turquesa de su prisionero —. Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si tú y Finlandia se hubiesen quedado en mi casa…

— Er's un inf'l'z — siseó Suecia, cansado, pero con odio impregnado en cada sílaba que pronunció.

— Yo no te enseñé esas palabras — Dinamarca hizo un puchero con la boca, fingiendo estar dolido. Su rostro se volvió serio de un momento a otro, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa burlesca comenzaba a nacer en sus labios —. Aún están a tiempo de regresar a mi lado, Sve. Tú y Finlandia. Ambos serán perdonados, y pronto volveremos a ser una familia…

— T' y y' jam's f'mos f'milia — gruñó el sueco, mientras que fruncía el ceño y trataba de levantarse en vano del suelo lleno de sangre. Sangre de _su _gente, de _sus_ pobladores. No de la gente del danés ni de otro país. _Suyos_.

Dinamarca también frunció el ceño al ver aquella mirada retadora que le lanzaba el sueco, y por un momento, sintió como su corazón se contraía de dolor. Él que le había dado todo al rubio, él que lo había cuidado desde pequeño, él que le había compartido su cultura… él, que le había amado más que cualquier otra persona (sí, se atrevía a decir que lo amaba más que el finlandés, o más de lo que amaba al noruego); sólo deseaba que el sueco volviese a estar a su lado, cómo hace tiempo, ¿qué acaso era mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí. Odiaba pensar o escuchar que el sueco quería separarse de él. De independizarse, de hacer su propio reino y estar fuera de _su familia_. Y Dinamarca no lo iba a permitir. No le importaba si debía de romperle brazos y piernas a Berwald; él se encargaría personalmente de que Suecia estuviese a su lado, _para siempre_.

— Te lo pregunto una vez más, Su — murmuró de manera cariñosa, mientras que le enterraba prácticamente las uñas al mentón del rubio, quien simplemente se dedicó a fulminar al danés con la mirada —. ¿Regresarás a mi lado?

Suecia bajó la mirada, a pesar de que Dinamarca seguía poniendo presión en su quijada. Rió un poco y lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con una mirada retadora y burlesca. Dinamarca se quedó petrificado en su sitio al ver su rostro.

— N'nca seré t'yo, _Mathias_ — escupió con odio el nombre humano de el representante de la nación danesa, sin perder la sonrisa —. Ent'nde d' una v'z q' yo s'ré libre, h'gas lo q' h'gas.

Dinamarca soltó el rostro del sueco, quien dejó que su cabeza cayese contra el duro suelo lleno de sangre (estaba cansado, lo admitía, pero aún así no perdía su sonrisa retadora), mientras que se levantaba rápidamente de su sitio (aquellas palabras lo pusieron de pie como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte). Fulminó con la mirada a Suecia, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo a causa de las heridas y por la pérdida de sangre, y sintió como un sabor amargo inundaba su paladar y cómo algo extraño apretaba con fuerza su corazón.

— Bien — dijo, con la voz entrecortada a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta —. Haz lo que quieras, _Sverige_, pero esto no se quedará así. Te lo prometo — y dicho esto, le lanzó una última mirada llena de resentimiento al sueco, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia sus tropas.

Los gritos de dolor y las llamas seguían inundando las calles del viejo mercado; la sangre seguía derramándose entre las baldosas del suelo, recorriendo cada centímetro de la vieja Estocolmo; pero esto sólo era un recordatorio.

Un recordatorio de lo que pasaría si dejabas a Dinamarca.


	11. Terrorista

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Terrorista

**Palabra:** Tranquilidad

**Personajes: **Dinamarca&Noruega

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Dinamarca (Mathias) y Noruega (Jan). Un Noruega un tanto malhablado y, tal vez, un poco OoC.

_Puff, me he tardado con esta continuación D: Al principio no tenía idea de que drabble podía hacer, y cuando al fin la inspiración me iluminó, no tenía tiempo para sentarme a escribir algo decente. ¡Pero al fin lo logré! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡espero y les guste este capítulo!_

* * *

**Terrorista**

Noruega suspiró, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en su sofá, apretujándose lo más que podía en su grueso abrigo.

El ambiente en su casa era tranquilo y relajado. Cálido también gracias a la chimenea recién encendida y al té que se había servido hace poco en una taza, acompañado de unos pastelillos que había horneado esa mañana. Jan trataba de relajarse lo más que podía antes del día de mañana, ya que, como todos los años en esa fecha, cierto danés le hacía perder los estribos.

Mañana sería noche buena. Tiempo de juntarse con la _familia_ (a petición de cierto finlandés que adoraba esa fecha por sobre todas las demás) y pasar un momento grato (sí, para los nórdicos un momento _grato_ era una pelea entre Suecia y Dinamarca, un Sealand preguntando a cada rato quien era Santa Claus, a un Finlandia enojado porque el sueco y el danés destruyeron sus preciosos arreglos navideños y un Islandia que bebe a escondidas y termina lamentándose por su pésima economía). Así que por experiencia, Noruega sabía que debía de aprovechar su momento de tranquilidad al máximo, si es que mañana no quería destruir la casa de sus _hermanos_ al invocar a uno de sus espíritus para tratar de tranquilizar al danés que lo estaría acosando al punto de rozar el acoso sexual.

Suspiró por segunda vez, y mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su té, abrió el libro que se encontraba en su regazo en la página que se había quedado y comenzó a leer.

El silencio lo envolvió, y se sintió más feliz que nunca. En esos momentos era cuando él podía dejar su rostro serio e inexpresivo y sonreír un poco. No le gustaba que nadie notase alguna emoción en él, ya que sus enemigos podían tomar esto como una debilidad y atacarlo.

Eso lo había aprendido con el paso de los años.

Cambió de página y se llevó uno de sus panecillos a la boca, degustando lentamente el delicioso sabor del azúcar glas que bañaba al suave pan. Estaba por terminar de comerse su pequeño antojo, cuando de pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

Todo pasó como si fuese una de esas películas de terror que tanto le aburren. La tranquilidad y el silencio desaparecieron en un santiamén, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó con una ráfaga de viento helado y una sonora risa resonó en sus oídos. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, haciendo que lanzara un gruñido de molestia y cerrara de golpe su libro, sin siquiera molestarse en marcar la página que estaba leyendo.

— ¡Norge! — canturreó una voz que se le hacía conocida (_demasiado_ conocida).

— _Mathias_ — siseó con furia. El recién llegado se plantó frente a él e hizo un puchero con la boca, como si fuese un niño de cinco años al que le han negado un dulce.

— ¡Eres malo, _Jan_! — murmuró el danés, ligeramente ofendido. Odiaba que le llamasen por su nombre humano, y sabía que eso tampoco le gustaba al noruego, así que recalcó su nombre para hacer enojar un poco a la nación que estaba sentada frente a él. Y lo consiguió, ya que Noruega lo fulminó con la mirada. Sonrió satisfecho —. En fin, ¿qué hacías?

— Pensar en las mil y un formas de hacerte sufrir — le dijo, retomando aquella mirada fría y sin emociones que siempre usaba.

— Vamos, vamos, Norge, no seas un viejo gruñón. ¡Deberías de estarte preparando para la reunión de mañana!

— Lo haré luego, ahora largo.

— ¡Pero si acabo de llegar…! ¡Oh, pastelillos! — gritó emocionado, para luego dejarse caer a un lado del noruego y comenzar a devorar (literalmente hablando) todos los panecillos que se encontraban sobre la pequeña bandeja que Noruega había dejado en su mesita, a un lado del sofá.

Noruega comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta cien, mientras que se sobaba el puente de la nariz y apretaba con fuerza su puño. No debía de golpear a Dinamarca, su jefe se lo había prohibido (ya que la última vez lo había dejado casi en coma y la economía de su casa se había visto afectada), sin embargo, el danés tenía algo que simplemente encendía una mecha en el noruego.

— Están deliciosos~ — canturreó Dinamarca, mientras que agarraba uno de los bocadillos y se lo ponía enfrente a Noruega, quien seguía matándolo con la mirada —. ¿Quieres uno?

— No, gracias. Perdí el apetito.

— No seas así, Norge, ¡di: _ah~_!

— Púdrete — soltó, molesto, pero el danés aprovechó eso para meterle el panecillo en la boca.

Noruega no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a masticar si es que no quería atragantarse. Dinamarca rió, encantado con la cara molesta del otro nórdico, y comenzó a platicarle sobre los regalos que pensaba darles el día de mañana y sobre los platillos que llevaría (ya que era tradición impuesta por el finlandés que cada uno llevase un platillo de su casa, para _'recordar los viejos tiempos'_). Y, aunque Noruega no quisiera admitirlo, escuchó atento todo lo que le decía el otro rubio.

Dinamarca tal vez podría ser un terrorista y atentar en contra de su tranquilidad, sin embargo, cuando estaba a su lado, Noruega podía decir que se sentía _bien_. Ya que, después de todo, el danés podía ser como un pastelillo.

Tonto por fuera, pero tierno por dentro.


	12. Querido Santa

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Querido Santa

**Palabra:** Festejo

**Personajes:** Finlandia&Sealand (Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia de colados)

**Advertencias:** ¿Fluff family? Uso de los nombres humanos de Finlandia (Tino), Suecia (Berwald), Dinamarca (Mathias), Noruega (Jan), Islandia (Jens) y Sealand (Peter). Continuación del drabble anterior.

_¡OMG! Mi primer drabble de Fin y Sea en plan mamá/hijo ;~; que lindo se siente xD Fue muy difícil terminarlo, y más hacer la pequeña carta que le dedica a Santa D: ¡En fin! Espero y les guste a ustedes, gracias por sus reviews ;D_

* * *

**Querido Santa**

— ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes! — gritó cierto finlandés, hecho una furia.

Suecia bajó la mirada, apenado; mientras que Dinamarca miraba con miedo al pequeño rubio que se encontraba frente a él, Noruega suspiraba frustrado e Islandia trataba de mantenerse en pie.

La casa era un caos total. El árbol de navidad estaba en el suelo, con todos los adornos tirados y rotos a su alrededor. La comida manchaba las paredes y los muebles (por no decir la ropa y cara de todos los presentes). Los regalos estaban destrozados, e incluso, uno que otro fue a parar a la chimenea que seguía encendida. Los muebles (la mayor parte) estaban rotos y en pésimas condiciones; ni con todos los duendes de su taller Finlandia lograría repararlos.

Y hablando de Tino…

Su rostro estaba rojo por la furia, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo asesino que sólo aparecía cuando este se encontraba con _cierto_ soviético. Berwald sabía que cuando su _esposa_ se enfadaba, lo mejor no era hacerlo enojar más y permanecer callado. Incluso Jan y Jens lo sabían… menos cierto danés.

— Vamos, Fin, no es para tanto… — murmuró nervioso y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos vieron saltar la venita en la frente del finlandés, y sintieron un tremendo escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal de golpe.

— ¿_No es para tanto_? — repitió Finlandia, con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos y dándole un aspecto sumamente amenazador. Noruega, Islandia y Suecia se alejaron discretamente de Dinamarca, por temor a lo que vendría a continuación —. Te diré que _'no es para tanto'_: No es para tanto levantarse en la mañana después de un agotador mes de hacer regalos para los niños de _todo_ el mundo. No es para tanto arreglar tu casa y preparar _kalakukko_ para un idiota que lo lanzaría al fuego en medio de su estúpida pelea. No es para tanto partirme el alma bajando la caja de adornos del desván para ponerlos en el árbol de navidad que luego tiraría un islandés borracho. No es para tanto procurar mantener una imagen de _familia feliz_ para una pequeña micro nación en crecimiento. No… _no es para tanto_ — murmuró con un tono frío y lleno de sarcasmo.

Todos tragaron saliva sonoramente, e incluso, a Islandia ya se le había bajado de golpe todo el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche. Los cuatro nórdicos temblaban, sabiendo lo que les pasaría por haber arruinado la pequeña reunión navideña organizada por el finlandés. Palidecieron cuando Tino apretó los puños, y comenzaron a rezarle a todos los dioses (nórdicos, griegos, aztecas…) para que los salvaran de la ira del pequeño rubio de ojos violetas con apariencia de un inocente gatito.

Finlandia estaba por comenzar a gritarles, hasta que de pronto, sin querer, su vista se posó sobre el barandal de las escaleras que estaban pasando el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Vio que Sealand estaba allí, asomando ligeramente su cabeza y acompañado de Hana Tamago. Lo más seguro es que sus gritos le hubiesen despertado, y se sintió ligeramente culpable por ello. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Suecia, quien la captó al momento (aún con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo). Suspiró y miró seriamente a los demás.

— Nuestra pequeña _reunión familiar_ acaba aquí — soltó Finlandia con resentimiento en la voz, recalcando las palabras _'reunión'_ y _'familia'_ —. Así que largo, _ahora._

Jan, Mathias y Jens asintieron, mientras que balbuceaban una pequeña despedida y salían rápidamente de la casa. Berwald se quedó allí, de pie, tratando de no mirar a su _esposa_. Sabía que le había fallado. Le había jurado no pelear esa vez con Dinamarca por ninguna cosa y tratar de llevarse lo mejor posible con él sólo por ese día, sólo para darle una buena impresión al pequeño Peter de la relación que tenían su _padre_ y su _tío_. Claro está, no pudo cumplirlo y terminó agarrándose a golpes con el danés cuando este le hizo perder los estribos.

Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la manga de su suéter, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos del finlandés, los cuales brillaban llenos de tristeza, decepción y preocupación.

— Primero hay que ir a verlo, luego hablamos, ¿sí? — susurró, y Suecia pudo notar que en su voz ya casi no se notaba el enojo que minutos antes había tenido.

Asintió ligeramente, y siguió al pequeño finlandés hacia las escaleras. Claramente escucharon unos pequeños pasos apresurados encaminándose a la habitación de su _hijo_, y ambos sonrieron ligeramente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Tino tocó ligeramente con sus nudillos y Berwald fue quien comenzó a abrirla lentamente.

Distinguieron un pequeño bulto escondido bajo los gruesos cobertores con imágenes de la bandera de Sealand y a otro aun más pequeño que se movía inquieto a los pies de la cama, como queriendo encontrar una forma de salir de allí. Ambos nórdicos se acercaron lentamente hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta; pero fue Finlandia quien movió ligeramente al bulto mayor para que saliera de su escondite de una vez por todas.

— Sea… — murmuró ligeramente, con un tono que usaría una madre tratando de convencer a su hijo de que no había monstruos en el armario.

El pequeño rubio de gruesas cejas asomó poco a poco su cabeza, sólo para comprobar que en realidad eran sus padres. Se sentó en la cama y los miró fijamente, con el rostro contraído por la culpa y la preocupación.

— ¿Están enojados conmigo? — preguntó, un tanto asustado.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos de estarlo? — preguntó Finlandia, confundido.

— Pues porque por mi culpa, todos comenzaron a discutir… nunca le hubiera preguntado a papá por que se fue de la casa de tío Dinamarca… — murmuró el niño, mientras que bajaba la mirada apenado y un par de lágrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

Tino se mordió el labio, preocupado porque su hijo pensase que era su culpa. Vio cómo el sueco llevaba una mano a la cabeza del niño y revolvía de manera cariñosa sus dorados cabellos.

— N' f'e tu c'lpa — le dijo, tratando de animarlo.

— Pero… — sollozó.

— As' nos ll'vam's D'nmark y yo. T' no t'vist' la c'lpa de n'da, as' q' no llor's — susurró con una ligera sonrisa. Peter lo miró fijamente, para luego voltear a ver al finlandés.

— ¿Tú no estás enojado conmigo, mamá? — le preguntó.

— Ya te dije que no… — comenzó a decir, cansado de que el niño le llamase por aquel adjetivo femenino, siendo que él era un hombre, pero prefirió guardarse eso para después. Suspiró y le sonrió cariñosamente a la pequeña micro nación que lo miraba preocupado —. No, Sea-kun. No estoy enojado contigo.

Sealand sonrió, feliz. Saltó de la cama y abrazó con fuerza a las dos naciones, quienes le correspondieron el gesto cariñosamente. Estuvieron así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se separaron y el finlandés le sonrió de manera cómplice al pequeño sealandés.

— ¿Sabes? Aún es noche buena, Santa Claus ya no tarda en venir y tú no has dejado tu carta en el árbol — le dijo un tanto divertido. Él y Suecia habían acordado no contarle al niño que él era en realidad Santa Claus. Querían mantener la magia de la _'discreción'_.

— ¡Es verdad! — gritó alarmado Peter, para luego saltar de la cama y comenzar a jalar a sus padres, con la intención de sacarlos de la habitación — ¡Fuera, no deben de ver mi carta a Santa, es confidencial! — les dijo, y antes de que los adultos pudiesen decirle algo, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Suecia y Finlandia se miraron sorprendidos, para luego reír un poco y bajar nuevamente a la sala con la intención de limpiar un poco y de dejarle un pino decente a su hijo para que pudiese poner su carta.

Con una sonrisa, ambos se pusieron a trabajar…

* * *

Finlandia suspiró, mientras que dejaba la bolsa de regalos semivacía en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver que ya era hora de entregarle sus regalos a Sealand. Se agachó para tomar la pequeña carta (mal doblaba) que se encontraba bajo (lo poco que quedaba) del árbol de navidad.

La abrió con suma delicadeza, y comenzó a leerla. No se sorprendió al ver las faltas de ortografía y la infantil caligrafía. Rió un poco.

_"Querido Santa:_

_¡Sí, soy yo, el futuro Gran Imperio de Sealand que aplastará al tonto de Inglaterra! Sólo quería decirte que este año me he portado muy bien (no le hagas caso a las quejas de mamá y de mi bobo hermano, ¡de verdad que me he portado bien!), y por ende, merezco el mejor de los regalos._

_No, este año no te pediré que me acepten de una vez por todas como un país (mamá y papá me explicaron que tú no tienes el poder para hacer eso). Tampoco te pediré juguetes ni nada por el estilo. Lo que yo quiero es otra cosa._

_Quiero que mi familia se reúna nuevamente (no, Inglaterra no viene en el paquete). Quiero que papá y tío Dinamarca convivan juntos y no se peleen, que tío Islandia deje de beber por un momento, que tío Noruega no sea tan gruñón y sonría una que otra vez y que mamá esté feliz porque la reunión haya sido un éxito. Quiero que todos sean felices y una familia nuevamente y no finjan. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero de verdad, me gustaría mucho que pudieras cumplirme eso._

_En, fin, ya es tarde y tengo que dormir temprano (o mamá me regañará)._

_¡Espero y vengas el próximo año! (Porque voy a querer regalos, ¿sí? ¡Juro que me portaré bien a cambio!)._

_Atentamente: El Gran Imperio (no reconocido por el idiota de Inglaterra) de Sealand (Peter Kirkland)._

Finlandia leyó la carta una y otra vez, hasta que logró memorizársela. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de orgullo. Sin duda alguna, Sealand era el mejor hijo de todos (a pesar de que fuese un poco desordenado y desobediente). Rió ligeramente, tratando de no despertar a los otros miembros de la casa y sacó un pequeño regalo de su bolsa, el cual depositó con sumo cuidado bajo el árbol.

Al otro día, tan pronto la pequeña nación despertó, se encontró con todos sus tíos y sus padres desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor. Sonrió ampliamente, y más aún al ver un par de regalos bajo el árbol. Finlandia entonces supo que había sido buena idea mostrarles la carta a los demás, ya que ese día en realidad pudieron hacerse llamar una _familia…_

… hasta que una semana después, todo volvió a la normalidad y los nórdicos volvieron a ser aquella familia tan dispareja que habían sido desde el inicio de los tiempos…


	13. Esos días de lluvia

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Esos días de lluvia.

**Palabra:** Miedo

**Personajes:** All!Nordics&Sealand

**Advertencias:** Chibi!Nordics

_¡Otro drabble súper extraño! El final ha quedado raro, pero bueno, siempre me quedan así e.e ¡Espero y les guste! Gracias por sus reviews ^^ ¡Cada vez estamos más cerca del final!_

* * *

**Esos días de lluvia**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza sobre aquella pequeña casita de madera en cierta provincia danesa. Los truenos y los relámpagos eran los reyes del cielo esa noche, haciendo que la oscuridad se viese más tétrica y tenebrosa que nunca.

Pero al parecer, eso no le afectaba a cierto rubio.

Suecia dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama, sin que nada alterase su sueño. Tal vez, después de todo si era una virtud tener el sueño ligeramente pesado (aunque en la hora de tener una guerra, esa era una desventaja). Balbuceó algo entre sueños, y luego se giró para poder dormir mejor; claro está, no notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría ligeramente, ni que alguien entraba de puntitas a su cuarto hasta pararse a un lado de su cama.

— ¿Su-san? ¿Su-san? — murmuró mientras que movía ligeramente a la pequeña nación que seguía dormida.

El sueco gruñó un poco entre sueños (espantando sin querer a la persona que lo había ido a visitar), para luego despertar lentamente y tallarse los ojos, mientras que se incorporaba lentamente en su lugar.

— ¿F'n? — susurró con su vocecita todavía adormilada —. ¿Qué hac's aq'?

— Hemm… — balbuceó Finlandia, ligeramente nervioso. Jugó por un momento con sus manos, para luego mirar fijamente al sueco —. Y-yo… quería ver si podía… dormir hoy contigo.

El rostro de Suecia se enrojeció al escuchar la propuesta del pequeño finlandés. ¿Era real? ¿De verdad no estaba soñando? ¿Finlandia le había pedido dormir a su lado? Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, y con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, se arrimó a un lado para dejarle espacio al rubio menor.

Finlandia trepó a la cama con un poco de dificultad, para luego meterse entre las sábanas. Ambos miraban el techo, sin saber realmente que hacer ahora, hasta que de pronto un trueno resonó a lo lejos y el finlandés, muerto de miedo, se pegó como chicle al sueco, quien simplemente se puso del mismo color que un tomate.

— P-perdón — se disculpó Finlandia, mientras que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio mayor —, p-pero le t-tengo m-miedo a las tormentas.

— N' pas' nad' — murmuró Suecia, tímido —. Ah'ra v'm's a d'rmir.

Finlandia asintió, y cerró los ojos sin dejar de temblar. Suecia lo miró, y con un poco de duda y pena, poco a poco lo fue abrazando, tratando así de tranquilizarlo un poco. Y al parecer funcionó, ya que Finlandia poco a poco se fue durmiendo. El sueco sonrió, y también comenzó a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos…

— ¿Suecia?

Una voz un tanto molesta les hizo abrir los ojos al sueco y al finlandés, para después asomarse y tratar de mirar en las penumbras de la habitación a la persona que había hablado.

Era Noruega, quien venía de la mano con un súper pequeño Islandia. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, como siempre, pero claramente se podía ver el pequeño temblor que acompañaba su cuerpo junto con el de su hermano menor. Suecia los miró confundido, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Podemos dormir hoy contigo y… Finlandia? — le cortó el noruego, ligeramente apenado pero con la misma voz seria de siempre.

Suecia y Finlandia se voltearon a ver, entre confundidos y sorprendidos. El sueco asintió, y sin tiempo que perder, el noruego ayudó al pequeño islandés a subirse a la cama, para luego él hacer lo mismo. Islandia gateó hasta donde estaba Suecia y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Lluvia… _monstuos_… Suecia… _epantar_ — balbuceó el bebé, con un poco de miedo. Suecia le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Tal vez no fuese su hermano real, pero lo quería como si en verdad lo fuera, y se preocupaba por él.

Los cuatro nórdicos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos, e Islandia fue el primero en lograr quedarse dormido. Suecia estaba a punto de hacerlo también, hasta que de pronto, otra voz resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¿Sverige?

Noruega, Finlandia y Suecia abrieron los ojos de golpe y voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado. Era Dinamarca, el _gran _y _valiente_ Dinamarca. Noruega alzó una ceja sorprendido; mientras que Finlandia miraba al sueco y luego al danés, consecutivamente. Dinamarca estaba a punto de hablar y decir algo, pero Suecia se le adelantó, un poco molesto.

— Y' s'bet' — murmuró, queriendo dormir de una buena vez.

El danés sonrió, para luego subir de un salto a la cama y acostarse cerca de Noruega, al cual abrazó como si se tratara de un oso de peluche tamaño natural. El noruego gruñó molesto, pero estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a discutir (y a golpear) con el más grande de todos los nórdicos.

Y así, acurrucados como estaban, los cinco pudieron conciliar el sueño de manera pacífica, aunque afuera la lluvia estuviera en su punto máximo…

* * *

— ¿Papá?

Suecia abrió ligeramente los ojos, para luego tallárselos y buscar a tientas sus lentes. Una vez que se los puso encendió la luz para poder observar mejor a la persona que le había llamado.

Sealand lo miraba fijamente, con Hana Tamago fuertemente apretada contra su pecho y su pijama de ositos de felpa. Suecia se incorporó en su cama, haciendo que Finlandia despertase también en un sobresalto. Ambos pusieron total atención en su pequeño hijo adoptivo, el cual parecía que le costaba un poco de trabajo decirles lo que le pasaba.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sea-kun? — preguntó Finlandia, medio adormilado.

— Hemm… verán… ¡es que Hatana Tamago le tiene miedo a la lluvia! — mintió el niño mientras que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Suecia volteó a ver hacia la ventana, y en efecto, estaba lloviendo fuertemente —, y yo… nosotros… queríamos ver si podíamos dormir hoy con ustedes…

Suecia volteó a ver a su _esposa_, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

— S'be — le dijo con una ligera sonrisa (o intento de una).

Ambos se arrimaron un poco, dejándole espacio en el centro de la cama a la pequeña micro nación rubia, quien no tardó en subirse a la cama y meterse bajo las sábanas. Los dos nórdicos lo abrazaron, y en cuestión de segundos, lograron quedarse dormidos.

Tal vez, después de todo, lo que había dicho Dinamarca hace años era verdad. De alguna forma u otra, todos terminaban en la misma cama que Suecia, ya que hasta los monstruos le tenían miedo.


	14. Cosas de pequeñines

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Cosas de pequeñines.

**Palabra: **Insinuación.

**Personajes:** Suecia&Finlandia – Dinamarca&Noruega/Islandia.

**Advertencias:** Chibi!Nordics. Apariciones estelares del Imperio Romano y Germania. Mención de la Antigua Grecia y la Antigua Egipto.

**Nota:** Considero a Germania como el abuelo de Islandia, Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca ya que sus lenguas y culturas se derivan de la germánica. Finlandia, por otra parte, a pesar de ser considerado un país nórdico, no tiene las mismas raíces que los demás.

_Fuf, fue el drabble que más me costó terminar, así que lamento la demora :/ Ah quedado un poco raro, tal vez demasiado. Espero y les guste ^^ ¡El próximo drabble será el final! Espero no tardarme con ese D: ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_Disfruten la lectura~._

_

* * *

_

**Cosas de pequeñines**

— Y así fue como su abuelo Germania los tuvo — sonrió Roma, mientras que a su lado Germania ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y pensaba las mejores formas de torturas a su _'amigo'_.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los cinco pequeños nórdicos. Noruega le tapaba los oídos a Islandia, mientras que fulminaba con la mirada al romano. Suecia y Dinamarca tenían los ojos como platos y miraban con suma sorpresa y curiosidad a su abuelo. Finlandia, por otra parte, a pesar de que Germania no era su abuelo, lo miraba con cierta pena y con el rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Así que… — comenzó a decir Dinamarca, mientras que se rascaba su frente de manera pensativa —… conquistaron a Grecia y Egipto, se volvieron imperios, y por eso nacimos nosotros? — preguntó, confundido.

— Algo así — sonrió Roma, mientras que echaba más leña a la fogata que estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Y cómo conquistan a una mujer? — volvió a preguntar el pequeño danés, curioso.

— Tienes un nieto muy preguntón — le susurró Roma a Germania, quien simplemente gruñó en respuesta. Carraspeó un poco y le sonrió al niño —. Pues bien, tienes que hacer uso de tus encantos para atraerla y enamorarla…

— ¿Y para qué quiero conquistarla?

— Porque así tendrás más territorios y…

— ¿Y por qué quiero tener más territorios?

— Pues para ser un país poderoso y convertirte en un Imperio…

— ¿Y para qué quiero ser un Imperio?

— ¡Argh! ¡Preguntas más que Ita-chan! — estalló Roma mientras que se jalaba los cabellos, desesperado. Volteó a ver al mayor de todos los rubios y le lanzó una mirada suplicante —. Germania…

El germano suspiró, para luego indicarles a sus nietos que se sentaran a su alrededor. Suecia sujetó de la mano a Finlandia, quien se debatía entre sentarse también o no y lo llevó hacia donde estaban los demás. Los cinco miraron expectantes al rubio mayor, quien carraspeó un poco y se preparó para hablar.

— Los países como nosotros, en algunas ocasiones necesitamos de más poder para no ser sometidos por otros países. Por ello conquistamos, para ser más fuertes. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones se puede conquistar a otro país por motivos diferentes. Uno de ellos es el amor.

— ¿_Mor_? — preguntó Islandia, quien se había sacado su pulgar de la boca para hablar.

— Sí, Ísland. El amor es…

— El sentimiento más poderoso de todos, capaz de mover montañas, cielos y mares. Aquello que sientes por una persona en especial, ya sea hombre o mujer, y el que hace que puedas (censurado) para luego (censurado) con él o ella — comenzó a recitar Roma, para luego ganarse un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Germania y una mirada asustada por parte de todos los pequeños nórdicos.

— Ejem… en parte tiene razón… ¡pero olviden lo que dijo al final! — les dijo a los niños, quienes sólo asintieron rápidamente —. Ha habido casos en los que algunos países conquistan a otros porque les quieren y desean estar juntos para toda la eternidad. El amor es uno de los pocos sentimientos que nos hacen igual a los humanos, y por lo tanto, también nos hace igual de vulnerables que ellos. Aprendan a amar y a odiar, si es que quieren llegar a ser grandes guerreros cuando crezcan.

— ¡En ese caso — gritó Dinamarca con una sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó de un salto y miró fijamente a los demás — yo los invadiré a ustedes y formaremos una gran familia!

— ¿Y tener que soportarte todos los días? No, gracias — soltó molesto el noruego, mientras que el islandés miraba atentamente al danés con una sonrisa.

— No sé porque, pero él me recuerda a Prusia — murmuró pensativo el romano, a lo que el germano respondió con un seco gruñido.

Mientras que Dinamarca seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos que pronto ellos formarían una enorme familia –a pesar de los insultos de Noruega hacia su persona –, Suecia dejó que su mente divagara en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña persona de Finlandia.

¿Sería acaso _amor_ lo que sentía hacia él? Vaya, él nunca quería separarse del finés, ya que sentía como si un vacío se apoderara de su corazón; también le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado (aunque el menor siempre temblara del miedo), ya que se sentía a gusto, cómodo… feliz. Por no decir que su corazón siempre latía desembocado y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sin querer, se tomaban de las manos o el ojivioleta aparecía en su cama por culpa de alguna tormenta o de algún mal sueño.

Esa noche, mientras que los demás dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, el sueco se encontraba despierto, mirando el cielo a través del agujero en la pared que funcionaba como una ventana y pensando…

— Am'r… — suspiró, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer dormido sobre su cama de paja.

Al otro día, mientras que los cinco nórdicos paseaban por el bosque tratando de encontrar un buen desayuno, Finlandia sintió la mirada del sueco sobre su persona, y se asustó. ¿Acaso le habría hecho algo a Suecia? Desde que despertaron no lo había dejado de ver, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se detuvo; sin que Dinamarca, Islandia y Noruega se diesen cuenta, y se volteó para encarar al rubio mayor. Claro está que todas sus agallas murieron al ver la mirada seria y fría del sueco. Tragó saliva, y con voz temblorosa le habló:

— ¿P-pasa algo, S-Su-san? — preguntó.

— ¿Eh? — alcanzó a decir este, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo al finlandés más de lo debido, sin embargo, esto pasó desapercibido por el menor.

— D-desde la mañana has e-estado así… — murmuró Finlandia, nervioso.

— F'nland'a — habló Suecia, con la voz seria. El finlandés pegó un brinco por el susto, Su-san nunca le había hablado así antes —. Voy a c'nquistart'.

— ¡¿Eh? — alcanzó a decir el pequeño, antes de que el sueco sujetara la punta de su vestido y lo jalara.

Finlandia perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que terminase con la cara estampada en el suelo. Suecia no se dio cuenta de esto; puesto que había cerrado los ojos por culpa de la vergüenza, mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás, arrastrando consigo al pobre finlandés.

En cambio, Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia los contemplaban entre confundidos y sorprendidos desde la lejanía. Tan pronto la mente del danés captó lo sucedido, comenzó a reírse a carcajada suelta, mientras que el noruego negaba lentamente con la cabeza y el islandés miraba curioso a los otros dos nórdicos.

Después de que Dinamarca se calmara, lograron hacer que Suecia soltase a un lastimado Finlandia. Noruega tuvo que arrastrar al danés junto a su hermano menor para dejarles un espacio a solas a los otros dos rubios, puesto que lo más seguro es que desearan hablar sobre… _lo sucedido_ hace unos momentos.

— P'rdón — murmuró el sueco, con la mirada agachada y avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le preguntó el finlandés, mientras que se sacudía la ropa.

Suecia comenzó a jugar con sus manitas, nervioso. Sintió su cara arder con fuerza, otra vez, al igual que sintió como la vergüenza le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que deseaba que estuviese a su lado para siempre? ¿Qué sentía por él unos sentimientos muy fuertes, los cuales muy probablemente eran de amor? ¿Cómo decirle que temía perderle?

— Y-yo… yo… n' quer'a sep'rarm' de… ti… — susurró.

Finlandia lo miró fijamente, sorprendiéndose un poco por aquellas palabras. Balbuceó un poco, para luego sonrojarse y rascarse su mejilla, dudoso. Nunca esperó que Suecia le dijese algo como eso a _él_. Miró al nórdico mayor con una sonrisa tímida, haciendo que el otro comenzara a temblar de los nervios. Por un momento el finlandés creyó que se veía adorable… hasta que observó con detenimiento la cara del sueco y el miedo le regresó.

— ¡P-pero que cosas di-dices, Suecia! — bromeó, nervioso —. N-nunca nos vamos a-a separar…

El rostro de Suecia se iluminó al escuchar las palabras del finlandés. Finlandia lo notó, y tímido, tomó la punta de la capa del rubio mayor, haciendo que este lo mirase sorprendido.

— Y-y-y para d-demostrarlo… d-dejaré que me conquistes — le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Suecia se sonrojara hasta la raíz.

Lo que claro, en ese momento Finlandia no sabía es que en la cabeza del pequeño sueco ya pasaba toda una escena familiar dónde él era el padre y el pequeño finlandés la alegre madre…

.

.

… Noruega volteó a ver al pequeño Islandia, quien había comenzado a jalar la punta de su vestido con impaciencia.

— ¡_Conistar _hermano! — balbuceó, serio.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Dinamarca, ofendido — ¡Norge es mío, Ice!

— Ya quisieras — susurró el noruego, para luego cargar a su hermano y seguir caminando.

El danés lo contempló irse con la boca abierta, para luego reaccionar y sonreír. ¿Eso habría sido un tal vez? Miró a lo lejos a Suecia y a Finlandia, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. ¿Esa habría sido una indirecta de Noruega? Con un pequeño grito de alegría, corrió hasta alcanzar a los otros dos rubios.

Sin embargo, lo que el danés no sabía, era que el noruego no le había dado indirecta alguna… _por ahora._


	15. Erindringer

**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título: **Erindringer

**Palabra:** Momentos

**Personajes:** All Nordics!&Sealand (DenNorge/SuFin)

**Advertencias:** Muertes de personajes. Uso de los nombres humanos de Suecia (Berwald), Finlandia (Tino), Dinamarca (Mathias), Noruega (Jan), Sealand (Peter) e Islandia (Jens). Ligero OoC (creo). AU. Fin del Mundo.

**Nota:** La frase que dice Dinamarca al final fue tomada del lema del país. El original dice: _La ayuda de Dios, el amor del pueblo, la fuerza de Dinamarca_. Pero le he cambiado "Dinamarca" por "Nórdico", así que diría: _La ayuda de Dios, el amor del pueblo, la fuerza nórdica._

_El último drabble de esta colección. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Este drabble es más parecido a un One-shot, y realmente está algo extraño xD De este capítulo me basé para la idea de mi próximo nuevo fic de Hetalia (el cual publicaré tan pronto termine o le avance a otro de los tantos fanfics que tengo ._.). ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Erindringer**

El fuego ardía a su alrededor, al igual que la herida que tenía en un costado del cuerpo.

Corría, tratando de no tropezarse con los cuerpos tirados en el suelo. La garganta le escocía, pidiéndole el agua que le había sido negada desde hace un tiempo. Escuchó pasos acercándose, y como pudo, aceleró el paso. ¿Faltaría mucho para llegar a su destino? Esperaba y no.

Miró a los demás que iban frente a él. Islandia y Noruega corrían de una manera un tanto chistosa, por culpa de las heridas que tenían en las piernas y por el hecho de que el islandés cargaba a la pequeña micro nación en su espalda. Y más enfrente, Suecia llevaba en brazos a un inconsciente Finlandia, sin importarle mucho la sangre que manchaba gran parte de su pecho (culpa de la bala recibida momentos atrás).

Mathias cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se concentrara y recordara el motivo por el cual corrían como si el Diablo les persiguiese (aunque no dudaban que así fuera).

El fin del mundo había llegado. Los países se mataban entre ellos para poder obtener mejores tierras para su gente, la cual tenía que soportar todos los desastres naturales que habían estado azotando al mundo. Recordó los terremotos ocurridos en el centro de Europa, y recordó como la mayor parte de Austria y Suiza desaparecía para dejar paso a un lago. También recordó la cara de sufrimiento del suizo al ver que Liechtenstein había desaparecido en aquel terremoto.

O los tsunamis que casi habían arrasado con todo Japón, Nueva Zelanda, Cuba… El mundo estaba hecho un caos. México había muerto en manos de Estados Unidos, quien había proclamado esa tierra como suya junto con Canadá. Y hablando del canadiense, nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. Tal vez sus jefes se habían encargado de ocultarlo muy bien.

Luxemburgo y Bélgica habían muerto también, en manos de Alemania y Francia. Holanda estaba como loco, matando a todo aquel que osara ocupar las tierras que alguna vez le habían pertenecido a sus hermanos. Inglaterra estaba cediendo ante las batallas constantes que tenía con España y Portugal, quienes habían decidido hacer una alianza. Italia se había vuelto a unir con Alemania y Japón, formando nuevamente a las fuerzas del Eje. Y Rusia…

Tembló a recordar al ruso. Él se había encargado de eliminar a China en un santiamén, y había obligado a los bálticos para que formaran nuevamente la URSS. Quienes se habían tratado de rebelar contra él habían pagado las consecuencias, y un claro ejemplo de ello habían sido Polonia y Hungría, quienes ahora estaban enterrados tres metros bajo tierra en territorios que no habían sido suyos.

Y ahora, Iván iba tras ellos.

Según por lo que se habían enterado, el objetivo principal había sido Finlandia gracias a las fronteras que tenía con el ruso; sin embargo, ahora el objetivo eran todos los nórdicos, incluyendo a Sealand por su cercanía con Inglaterra.

Dinamarca odió al ruso como nunca antes había odiado a alguien. Pero no podía hacerle nada; sus jefes habían muerto, sus militares estaban siendo aniquilados en el campo de batalla y su gente estaba desapareciendo como si fuesen simples hormigas. Estaba indefenso, _solo_…

— ¡Idiota!

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y lo jalaba. Era Noruega, quien rápidamente lo ocultó a su lado dentro de una puerta semi abierta. Vieron a los soviéticos pasar de largo, con sus armas en alto y su uniforme militar manchado de sangre. Suspiraron y cerraron la puerta, asegurándose antes de que nadie los hubiera visto y bajaron las escaleras que había tras de ellos.

Llegaron a un sótano que olía a humedad, y que estaba débilmente iluminado por la flama de una pequeña vela que Islandia había encontrado por allí. Dinamarca contempló como Suecia dejaba con suma delicadeza al finlandés en el suelo. Nunca antes había visto a Berwald así de… _vulnerable_; parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse serio y firme ante Peter, quien se había acercado hacia donde estaban sus padres sólo para aferrarse de la mano de Tino.

Repentinamente el danés se sintió fuera de lugar al contemplar la escena. Y hasta debía de admitir que le dolía un poco. Su mente, cansada por todo lo que había pasado, lo obligó a sentarse en una esquina de la habitación, para después sumirse en sus más profundos recuerdos.

Su infancia pasó lentamente bajo sus párpados (pues había cerrado los ojos). Recordó a su abuelo, el Imperio Germánico, y sus días felices junto a los países que se encontraban con él en aquella habitación. Con amargura y dolor, recordó cuando ellos se hacían llamar _hermanos_, a pesar de que sólo Jan y Jens compartían sangre; o cuando jugaban o dormían juntos, producto del temor que todos compartían hacia las tormentas (todos menos Suecia).

Y con pesadez recordó el día en el que el finés y el sueco se fueron de su casa. Cuando luchó contra estos y cuando perdió a Noruega. Una punzada de dolor llegó a su corazón cuando su mente le presentó el recuerdo de Islandia entregando su carta de Independencia. ¿Dónde había quedado esa familia? ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos recuerdos felices de su infancia?

Las guerras pasaron rápidamente en su memoria, y a duras penas les prestó importancia. Sólo se detenía a contemplar aquellos momentos que pasó junto con los demás nórdicos cuando estos ya eran independientes de él. Sonrió de lado, con una pizca de sufrimiento.

— Mathias — susurró una voz que se le hacía familiar. _Demasiado_. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que el noruego estaba frente a él y que no le miraba con aquella mirada fría y sin emociones, sino con una llena de preocupación. Sintió que alucinaba cuando vio sus ojos brillosos y húmedos, ¿acaso serían lágrimas?

— ¿Norge? — musitó con voz rasposa, le era totalmente raro que Noruega le llamase por su nombre humano sin rencor.

— Estás herido — dijo Jan, sonrojándose levemente. Era obvio que estaba herido, todos lo estaban. Rió quedamente y tomó uno de los brazos del danés, por el cual escurría un gran hilo de sangre —. Déjame curarte.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Dinamarca se dio cuenta del dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Gimió cuando el noruego comenzó a limpiarle la herida del brazo, para después vendarla y repetir el procedimiento con el resto de sus heridas. Fue una suerte que lograsen llevarse una mochila llena de provisiones antes de que el ruso llegara a irrumpir en su casa, donde todos se habían reunido.

— Tu también estás herido, Jan — murmuró el nombre humano de la nación nórdica que le estaba curando. Sabía que el noruego odiase que le llamasen por su nombre humano, y, esperando un golpe o insulto de su parte, cerró los ojos.

Pero Noruega se limitó a decir:

— Me importas más tú.

Dinamarca lo contempló, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Noruega no le mirada, estaba concentrado en la herida de su costado. Sintió como su corazón latía con desenfreno a pesar del estado de la situación. ¿Noruega le había dicho que le importaba? ¿De verdad? ¿O sólo eran estragos por la pérdida de sangre?

— ¡Mamá!

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño Sealand, quien no se había separado de Finlandia en todo ese rato. Suecia, que había estado junto a Islandia buscando más vendas en la mochila, corrió a ver como se encontraba su _esposa_. El finlandés trataba de incorporarse de su cama hecha a base de las chaquetas de todos, pero no lo logró y se desplomó nuevamente contra estas. Respiraba con dificultad y la sangre le manchaba media cara.

Berwald llegó a su lado y lo acunó con suavidad en sus brazos. Peter le pasó un trapo para poder quitarle la sangre del rostro al pequeño rubio, quien sólo hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el sueco pasó el trapo por la herida de su cabeza.

— ¿C'mo te enc'tras? — le preguntó Suecia. Finlandia trató de sonreírle para no preocuparle más.

— He estado peor — susurró quedamente, para después cerrar los ojos —. Ese ruso…

— Nos la pagará, Fin — dijo Dinamarca, quien con ayuda de Noruega se había acercado hacia ellos —. Le regresaremos el golpe cómo solo un vikingo lo sabe hacer.

Tino rió ante el comentario, pero sólo fue durante una fracción de segundos, porque pronto comenzó a toser con un poco de sangre. Suecia lo volvió a recostar y le limpió la boca, mientras que le sonreía de la manera más tranquila posible.

— D'sc'nza — le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla como si se tratara de un fino muñeco de porcelana.

Finlandia asintió, y en cuestión de segundos volvió a quedarse dormido. Peter se acurrucó a su lado, durmiéndose también. Suecia los cubrió con una sábana que había encontrado en la mochila, y luego volteó a ver a los demás.

Islandia no había hablado, tal vez por el shock emocional por el cual estaba pasando en esos momentos. Noruega y Dinamarca tenían la mirada baja, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Berwald suspiró y se quitó los lentes (los cuales ya habían perdido una mica y estaban quebrados), para después guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Y ahor' q' har'mos? — preguntó.

Islandia suspiró.

— Podemos quedarnos aquí y ver cómo van las cosas.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, los rusos no tardarán en encontrarnos — murmuró Noruega, mientras que se frotaba las sienes con sus dedos.

Dinamarca rió, sin gracia alguna.

— Este es el _Ragnarök _del que nos hablaban — susurró. Los demás soltaron una ligera risa ante eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, tratando de analizar la situación en la que se encontraban. Suecia acarició los rubios cabellos de Finlandia, mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más hermosa en toda la Tierra. Y Dinamarca se sintió un poco celoso al ver la devoción y el amor que se tenían ellos, algo que nunca podría compartir con la persona a la que él más quería…

— L' que p'dem's hac'r ahor' es ir c'n Alem'nia y p'dirl' ayud' — dijo Suecia, sin ver a los demás.

Noruega asintió ante la propuesta.

— Es lo más sensato. Los únicos que se pueden enfrentar a Rusia son él y Japón. América queda fuera de nuestros planes — sentenció.

— ¿Creen que nos dé ayuda y no piense matarnos? — preguntó Islandia, mientras que pegaba sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazaba.

— Alemania no es un desgraciado como lo es Rusia. Además es nuestro primo… de alguna manera u otra — Dinamarca se rascó la frente, pensativo —. En fin, sé que él nos va a apoyar en esto.

Los tres nórdicos asintieron.

— P'rtir'mos mañ'na por la mañ'ña — murmuró Berwald, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se acurrucaron cerca del finlandés y del sealandés, para caer profundamente dormidos en cuestión de segundos por culpa del cansancio. Dinamarca, en cambio, tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño. Estaba asustado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo; y preocupado, _demasiado_ preocupado. Temía que fuesen encontrados y que el ruso los matara. Aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba morir con tal de ver a sus _hermanos_ y a su _sobrino_ a salvo.

Los iba a proteger.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido…

… hasta que el sonido de una fuerte explosión les hizo pegar un brinco a todos.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí! — gritó Dinamarca, lanzándole la mochila a Noruega y agarrando su fiel hacha.

Suecia cargó a Finlandia antes de que este lograse terminar de despertar, e Islandia sujetó con fuerza la mano de un muy asustado Sealand. Los cuatro atravesaron una puerta que había en el fondo y comenzaron a ascender por unas escaleras, sin preocuparse que eso los llevara con el enemigo o los mantuviera alejados de este.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento abandonado, en el cual había un par de carros vacíos. Corrieron hacia el más cercano, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese abierto. Mientras que Suecia se encargaba de poner en marcha el automóvil; Islandia, Finlandia y Sealand se acomodaban en el asiento trasero. Dinamarca volteó a ver la puerta por la que habían llegado, se escuchaban murmullos en un idioma que no conocía del todo. Eran los rusos.

— ¡Mathias! ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Tenemos que irnos! — le gritó Noruega, tratando de arrastrarlo por el brazo.

El danés lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa cargada de cariño. El noruego dejó de gritar para verlo fijamente, totalmente sorprendido.

— No…

— Vete, yo me quedaré — susurró.

— ¡No! — se negó, pero antes de que pudiera poner resistencia, Dinamarca lo obligó a subir al auto.

Rápidamente volteó a ver al sueco, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba y rió un poco.

— Sácalos de aquí, Sverige. Y cuídalos — le amenazó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Suecia sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta del conductor.

— Lo har' — murmuró.

Noruega trató de salirse, sin embargo Islandia lo sujetó a tiempo y Finlandia se estiró para poder cerrar la puerta, no sin antes mirar fijamente al danés como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jan gritó, removiéndose ante el agarre de su hermano y mirando a Mathias por el vidrio de la ventana.

Sintió su corazón romperse, y una lágrima solitaria escurrió por su mejilla justo cuando el auto arrancó.

Dinamarca los contempló marcharse, mientras que los pasos y las voces se hacían cada vez más cercanas. Se giró y observó atentamente la puerta, con su arma en alto. Les haría ganar tiempo, aun si debía morir. Los protegería hasta su último latido, porque después de todo, eran su _familia._

Sonrió de lado y sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en la comisura de sus ojos. Los rusos estaban cada vez más cerca…

— _Guds hjælp, Folkets kærlighed, Nordiska styrke _— susurró.

Y tan pronto el primer ruso apareció en el marco de la puerta, él se lanzó contra ellos.


End file.
